


Bottom Dream Smut

by Travis_gay_boi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding, Cussing, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Prison Sex, Sad and Happy, Self-Harm, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travis_gay_boi/pseuds/Travis_gay_boi
Summary: This first one is just an A/N I don't know what i'm doing XD
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 301





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book on here and I honestly have no clue what i'm doing -_- I'm so sorry if it's not what ya'll were hoping it'd be like, i'm trying to improve.
> 
> I do not ship real people, i'm writing about their personas and that's it.

You can probably tell what kinda chapter i'm working on because of the tags. 

It will be up soon, I wanted to ask if anyone could leave request here and help give me ideas. 

I will be writing bottom Dream only and with any pairing y'all like. 

I do have things I will not do/write about;

-Rape(Might do if a lot of people ask for that angsty sh*t)  
-Sexulaizing minors  
-shiping/writing about minors and people who are not okay with it  
-huge age gaps 

-and i'll add more when I think of other things Xp


	2. Secret omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a secret omega, his boyfriends find out, he gets fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, my dumb self forgot to post it -_- 
> 
> well I hope you enjoy!
> 
> oh and by the way, it has a small angsty part but it gets happy and smutty after it.

Dream was not your average alpha, he didn't flirt with other omegas or fight over them, he didn't pick fights with other alphas unless one was trying to rape or harm an omega. 

Other alphas thought he was weird in a way, he was different from other alphas but no one knew why except his best friend Eret who was an omega himself.

Dream was secretly an omega that was built like an alpha, he learned from an early age it was best to act like an alpha and take his suppressants and wear alpha cologne. 

He had been able to keep it hidden very well for years, he was a pro at hiding his true identity from others. The only problem he had was the fact that he lived with two other alpha's- George and Sapnap who are his two closest friends well other than Eret of course. 

________________  
"Dream?" a soft voice snapped the blond out of his thoughts.

"Oh, s-sorry! I was just um th-"

"Thinking?" Eret cut him off, his lips curling into an evil grin, leaning back into his chair, he looked around the small cafe and made sure no one was paying them any attention before he locked eyes with Dream. 

"you were thinking about them weren't you?" the blond shuffled in his seat awkwardly, averting Erets gaze even though he couldn't see his eyes he could feel the power of his gaze. 

"I knew it!" Eret stood up quickly, slamming his hands down on the small glass table, startling Dream and others around them. 

"Oops...Sorry" he sat back down laughing nervously.

"you're so loud jeez." 

"oh, hush Mr. tea kettel"

Dream wheezed at the reply, fixing his posturer, so he was leveled with the other male. 

"sooo Dreamie, what are you gonna do? they will find out one way or another and not to mention you are starting your first heat soon...And they are having their rut," Eret paused, leaning closer to Dream.

" all at the same timeee~" Eret winked at Dream who moved his mask to now cover his entire face instead of just his emerald eyes. Eret laughed making Dream even more flushed up.

"what if they think of me differently tho-" 

"stop." The brunette grabbed ahold of Dreams' hand.

"They will never treat you any different, they love you for you, not your rank. hell, I'm sure they'd be happy to find out what your actual rank is." 

Eret smiled, letting go of Dreams' hand and sitting back in his chair once again. 

"get those nasty thoughts out of your head. They love you and always will." 

"yeah..you're right, thanks Eret."

"no need to thank me, hun," Dream moved his coffee away from him, resting his elbow on the table and propping his head on his hand. 

"how do I tell them?" Eret took a sip of his cup of coffee before responding to the other.

"well, you could just not take your suppressants and let them find you," the masked man blushed harder at that, the thought of them finding him and his smell making them go right into their rut and fucking him senseless made him shiver. 

"I guess I could do that."

"Would ya look at the time, it's already ten past one. I have to leave, the boss should be expecting me shortly," Eret sighed, drinking the rest of his cup of coffee, standing up, and giving Dream a kind smile.

"It will be okay, you've got this, oh and don't forget to tell me all that happens," Eret snickered as Dream just stirred in his seat, glancing away from the other.

"ya, ya just leave before your boss calls wondering where you are," Dream replied, Eret stopped laughing.

"That asshole would never dare to call me especially on a break after what happened the last time he did," both men busted into laughter, Dream wheezing. 

"Okay now I really do have to go, I promise you'll be okay," Eret gave Dream a reassuring smile before walking off, leaving him alone at the table with his own thoughts. 

'I should leave,' Dream thought to himself. The blond let out a long sigh before standing up, pushing his chair in, and leaving a decent tip on the table before walking out of the cozy coffee shop and into the loud city.

__________________

Dream smiled as he shut the apartment door behind him, happy to finally be home and alone, he walked into the kitchen, setting his bags on the counter. Dream looked at the time, it read ' 3:25' 

"It really took me that long to get home? I swear I only made one tiny stop before going home," he sighed, knowing his two partners would be home soon and not to mention they will BOTH be on the verge of going into their rut.

"I'll be okay...they will still love me and treat me the same...right?" The blond started to second guess everything, panic setting in. 

"what if they d-don't want to be with me anymore? what if they will hate me for lying so long..I'm a fake...what if...if," The blond's breathing increased greatly, his vision blurred as hot tears poured down his face, his body shaking harshly.

"They...what if they s-stop loving me?" Dream fell to the floor, quietly sobbing to himself, he could only think of the negatives, fear, and hate for himself boiled inside him. 

Dream was so stuck into his head he didn't hear the door open, his sobs and the ringing in his ears made it so he couldn't even hear his panicked boyfriends rushing to his side.

"Dream!?"

"Dream, baby, what happened!?" George and Sapnap ran to the masked man's side, the two males looked at each other, both obviously worried before returning their attention to Dream.

Dream froze as the two held him, not knowing what he was going to say or hell what to even do. 

"shh, it's okay, we got you," The alphas soothed, George had Dream curled up in his lap, Sapnap, hugging his backside, rubbing small circles on the blond's back. 

"fuck," Sapnap growled, moving away from George and Dream, pinching his nose as a sweet aroma filled his nostrils, the sweet scent making his head spin and his body go hot.

"Why do you smell like that?" Dream whimpered at Sapnaps words, he had just now remembered that he never took his suppressants. George sniffed Dream, burrowing his nose into the younger scent gland, pulling away almost immediately, his grip on Dream tightened.

"Are...Are you an omega?" George asked, fighting back his rut. Dream moved, getting off of George and quickly standing up, more tears falling.

"I'm s-so sorry...I n-never..told you...I was going to soon I swear..P-please..don't hate me," The two alphas have never seen Dream cry nor did they ever hear him stutter, he was a mess.

"Dream, hun we don't care about your rank, we love you for you, we couldn't care less about if you're an alpha, beta, or omega."

"We love you and nothing can change that," George stood up along with Sapnap.

"B-but I lied to you both..for so long too.''

"And? you had every right to," Sapnap walked up to Dream, kissing him gently on his masked cheek, garbing his hands, trying desperately to stay in control.

Dream smiled, the fear and worry leaving him all at once. 

"Dream you need to go, we don't want to hu-" George was cut off.

"No...I want to stay...please, I want it...I want you both," Dream was fighting back his own heat, to which he was failing at doing so, pain spreading through his body as it became unbearably hot.

"Baby are you sure?" Sapnap asked, his grip slowly tightening on the blond. Dream looked at both his lovers with his red puffy hidden eyes.

"I need this...please," Dream whined, he needed to know he was still loved both emotionally and physically by his two lovers. 

With those words, George and Sapnap lost all control they had left in them. Sapnap moved his hands from Dreams wrist to his waist, pulling the other closer to him so their bodies were flushed together as he took off his mask and brought the blond in a heated kiss. 

George growled at the sight of his two lovers. He quickly made his way over to behind Dream, marking up his neck as his hands snaked up Dreams shirt, twisting Dreams pink nubs between his fingers. 

Sapnap bit Dreams bottom lip asking for entrance to which Dream instantly gave, letting Sapnap completely devour his mouth, not even trying to fight back like he normally would. 

The blond's brain was already short-circuiting from the pleasure he was receiving, Sapnap had imprisoned Dreams' pink lush lips in a heated kiss while his hands roamed freely around the blonds built but yet frail body. Dream whimpered as Sapnap grinded against him. While George marked Dreams' neck with hickeys and bitemarks, his hands under Dreams shirt toying with his nipples, loving the soft whimpers and moans he was hearing. 

Sapnap pulled away, chuckling when Dream whined.

"let's take this to the bedroom, k doll?" Dream just nodded with a simple hum of agreement. The three males quickly made their way to the bedroom, Dreams clothes were practically ripped off of him, leaving him nude in front of his two lovers. Dream pulled at his alphas shirts.

"Y-you guys too..." The two alphas understood what their omega meant, both removed their clothing so now all three men were naked.

once all clothes were thrown or ripped off of them they instantly focused back on Dream who was sprawled out on the bed, ready to be used by his partners.

"So pretty for us," George climbed on top of Dream, bringing him into a messy kiss. Sapnap got onto the bed, sitting by Dreams head. George pulled away from the kiss, both males painting as a small string of saliva connected them. 

"Turn over and get on all fours now,". George demanded, getting off the blond. Dream did as told, quickly turning over and getting on all fours, him now facing Sapnap who was smiling down at him, his fingers already entangled in his golden locks making him whimper when Sapnap tugged. 

"FUCK G-GEorge!!~" Dream cried out in both pain and pleasure as George slammed into him with no warning nor prep, he was thankful he could self-lubricate. 

"F-fuck...so tight~" George let out a low groan, doing his best to hold himself back and not pound into the blond right away. Sapnap positioned himself at Dreams mouth, the blond looked up at Sapnap, locking eyes as he wrapped his lips around the tip of the other's cock. 

"God, you're so pretty," Sapnap cooed, cupping Dreams' face, wiping the tears away. Sapnap moved his hands to Dream's beautiful golden locks, entwining his fingers in them, tugging gently, Dream moaning in the process.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth okay? tap me three times if you need to stop okay love?"

Dream did his best to nod, Sapanp smiled, his grip in the other's hair tightening. George pulled out almost all the way before pounding right back into the blond, Dream's eyes going back as he did so. 

Sapnap and George used both ends as they pleased, both going at different paces, Dream let his jaw and the rest of his body go limp, his two lovers held him up as they both abused his holes. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as sapnap thrusted into his mouth. 

"MFHA~!" Dream arched into George, George knew what he had found, he continued to abuse that spot that made Dream scream and moan and quiver. Drool falling from the corners of his mouth, Sapnap loved the sight, Thrusting in harder and faster, pulling the boy's hair harshly. 

"ffuck so ggod gonna breed you~" Sapnap moaned, thrusting into the pool of heat that wrapped around him so perfectly. Every moan shot vibrations through Sapnap, edging him closer and closer to realise. 

"fill you up and make you have our pups~" George kept hitting Dreams' prostate head-on, Dream didn't last much longer.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? you want us to breed you?" and with that Dream came, cum sperling out and onto his chest and the sheets below him. 

George and Sapnap were now chasing their own orgasm, their speed not slowing down, sending Dreams now sensitive body into overstimulation, tears falling from his face as his body just shook while being used.

George and Sapnap buried their cocks deep within Dream, Dream trying to not gag, both alphas cam deep within Dream, slowly riding out their orgasms before pulling out, Dream swallowed most of it, some spilling out and falling down his chin along with his drool. Dream fell on top of his cum. 

Dream moaned as the hot white liquid slowly spilled out of him, all three males panting, sweat gliding down their bodies. 

"Round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell were I lost all motivation? Well I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> please leave request^^
> 
> remember to take care of yourselves, drink water, eat food, sleep, and take breaks!!


	3. Prison Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dream?” a familiar voice said, Dream now looking up at the owner of the voice, it was George, but why was he here? Why him of all people...The person he never thought he’d see again was right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not done so more will be added!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (this has Angst!!!! and slight gore/self harm)

“Dream?” The male in question looked up at Sam who towered over him, his voice monotone lacking any emotion, as usual, Sam never expressed emotions at least not in front of others, his mask hid his eyes along with most of his face, just a small bit could be seen, his mouth was all that was visible, green skin and tan pink lips, a scar could be seen but it was mostly hidden like the rest of his face. It was most likely from when he had to eat his own flesh...

“What do you want Sam?” Dream snarled, looking up at Sam who stood a bit away from him, completely unaffected by Dreams’ harsh tone...No one was really scared of him any more like old times, he was now defenseless and weak, Sam was never scared of the once all-powerful man anyways. 

“You have a visitor,” Dream said nothing, he just looked down at the ground. Sam walked out, ender pearling away and quickly lifting up the obsidian wall, though Dream didn’t move, he didn’t get up and try to make a run for it. He liked it here in a way, it was peaceful, no one could bother him, yell at him, he felt safe in the small confined area but he was also lonely and severely touch starved, but that didn’t bother him much, he had other things in his head to focus on. 

Dream was lost in thought about who would come to visit him? It couldn’t be Tommy or even Ranboo...so who would come? Who cared? No, they probably came to yell at him for his wrong doing. To be honest, he didn’t care, he did what he had to do to keep power, he sees no wrong in anything he did. If anything he blames Tommy for all of this, if Tommy just listened one time then he wouldn’t have to fight for stupid disk or manipulate his friends. Dream hated Tommy, if Dream is to ever escape it will be to kill Tommy and get rid of the true problem of this server, and maybe then everyone will see he was not the villain, it was Tommy, always has been…

“Dream?” a familiar voice said, Dream now looking up at the owner of the voice, it was George, but why was he here? Why him of all people...The person he never thought he’d see again was right in front of him.

“G-George?” Dreams’ voice cracked, tears forming at the corner of his eyes that he wouldn’t dare let fall. Why him, why George of all people, why...why the one he wanted to forget the one he wanted to lose all feelings for, the one that hurt him the most, the one he felt bad for yet hated more than anyone. less than Tommy, but there was still a strong hate and lust he had for George. 

“Wow...you, you look pitiful Dream..” George said as he took a step closer, worry in his voice. Dream scooted away, closer to the wall.

“Why are you here,” Dream averted his eyes away from George’s, George couldn’t see the small action due to the mask.

“I- I wanted to see you...I thought you’d be...I don’t know happy? To see me.” Dream scoffed and stood up, now towering over George.

“Happy? heh... Happy? HAPPY? Why would I want to see YOU...you left me to rot George, you fucking helped put me here when I thought you of all people would stand up for me and protect me like YOU promised too...but you lied.”

“Dream...I-”

“Shut up...Just leave me alone, go away and never come back...There's no reason to lie to me anymore so stop acting like you care because I know you don’t.”

“No.” George stepped closer, shoving Dream to the ground, a loud ‘Thud’ rang through the room, the surprise action startling Dream and knocking the breath out of him.

“Don’t you dare make ME seem like the bad guy here(almost said gay not guyXD) YOU are the bad guy here Dream, I have tried to help you and what do you do? Push me away! YOU USED ME, YOU MANIPULATED ME, YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T CARE ABOUT ME!... About us...you are the one who betrayed me and yet here you are acting like the victim. You are so full of yourself you know that Dream? You think you are better than anyone else and that you are some great god that is mistreated. Well newsflash Dream you are not some god, you are not the victim, you are the bad one...you deserve this, I- I shouldn’t have come here...You will never change. I hope y-you die here and your ghost can stay here too, we won't miss you. I can’t believe I once loved you.” George’s voice was broken. 

George had tears streaming down his face, not bothering to wipe them, he turned away and walked out, the obsidian wall rising, he was leaving... George took out a collar from his pocket, throwing it at Dream.

“Save this for whoever comes next and loves you...I doubt anyone will...I hope it reminds you of us...what we used to be and makes you cry in pain.” He was gone, Dream was left alone once again.

“George I- No, please...I’m so-sorry...I was just trying to...to do right...I-I never meant to hurt you..or anyone...I was just...I- please...I’m sorry…” He broke, the tears he held back fell, like a waterfall breaking through a dam. The mask being thrown across the room.

“PLEASE I-I I'M SORRY I-” He screamed out broken sobs, his hands ripping his blond hair as he rocked back and forth. He didn’t care about being too loud, he let out all the screams and sobs he’s held back for so long, the tough guy act finally broke.

George heard Dreams’ broken cry, his heart dropped. He’s never heard or seen Dream cry. Was he too harsh? What he said was true, well most of it, of course, he still loved Dream but he had to get his point across somehow.  
“Dream…” George wanted to go back and hug his lover, what if he was having an attack or hurt himself... What if he...he tries to...no, no he wouldn’t right?

“Sam I need to go back...I think I pushed it...please I have to check on him,” George’s pleas seemed to not faze Sam.

“Vister hours are over George, you can come again tomorrow as early as one pm but till then you are not allowed in, I’m sorry.” His tone never changed. George gave Sam a death glare before walking out, wiping away his tears, hoping Dream would be okay and he didn’t go too far with the “I don't love you” and “I hope you die.”

Dream was curled in a ball on the floor, shaking, all his bottled up emotions finally broke. The dark walls had small splotches of blood from where he hit them with his nickels, his arms were scratched at till blood came out and flesh got stuck in his nails, blood poured from his head and onto the floor. He was still beating it into the ground whispering. “Nonono,” “make it stop...pleasesstop,’’ and “shut up..no you’re wrong..sh-shut up!”

The whispers soon stopped, everything went black, was he dead?

The next morning George arrived early, waiting till Sam let him in. 

“You showed?’’

“Of course I did, now let me in already!” George snapped, Sam unfazed as usual. George was let in after going through security. 

When George got in, he froze, eyes scanning the area, his body went pale as tears started to fall down his face. There was blood...A lot of it, on the walls, bed, and floor. The glass case of where the clock was, was also broken, glass pieces scattered on the blooded floor. George’s eyes followed one trail that led to a certain blond male, he was in the corner of the room, by his chest of books. It was Dream, he didn’t look like he normally would, he looked so broken, his mask was missing, dried blood and tear stains covered his freckled face. His arms looked like someone took a potato peeler and peeled at his skin. 

“D-dream?” George’s voice was broken, he knew Dream couldn’t be dead or his body would be gone but he knew he must have been in so much pain, George felt guilt...he took it too far, he shouldn’t have said that he knew it would hurt Dream...why, why.

“no...I- I’m so sorry Dream,” George backed away, calling out to Sam who came quickly with medical equipment.

“Will he be okay?” George asked, fidgeting with Dreams’ porcelain mask, it had a few cracks but stayed together. 

“Yes, he just needs to rest and get some food and water in his system...He hasn’t eaten in a while so his body might not have enough energy to heal itself.” Sam turned away from George, looking at all the blood.

“Maybe what you said. Maybe he needed to hear that, sure he dealt with it in a bad manner but maybe you got to him, maybe he will understand what he has done was wrong.”

“Sam...Even if that’s true...I-i still hurt him, I made him...lose it,” George felt hot tears roll down his face, his grip on the mask tightening. Sam backed away slightly.

“I’m not good with the comforting thing...sorry. But you have permission to stay overnight, and I’ll clean this place up before you try to sleep here.” George smiled, still looking down.

“Thank you, Sam.” Sam just nodded his head, escorting George out so he could clean up the prison room.

“Thank you Same, really.” George was sitting on the small bed, Dream's head in his lap, playing with Dream’s hair.

“Yea just don’t try anything or I’ll be forced to kill you,” George laughed at Sam’s serious tone, looking up at the green male.

“I won’t Sam, I promise,” the promise was only half-heartedly true, he felt bad for Dream but he knew that this was his lover's punishment for all he did. Sam nodded once again then left, locking the two other males in the prison alone. George watched the lava fall, blocking the only exit. 

“Mhng…” George looked down at Dream who was slowly waking up, he stirred around, George let go of the small strands of golden hair he had entangled between his fingers.

“Dreamie?” George asked, Dream’s eyes slowly opening, their eyes locking. Dream’s hazed and glossy eyes filled with confusion as he stared at George, he didn’t know what to do other than lay there perfectly still, his eyes never leaving Georg’s concerned ones. 

“Hey there Dreamie, how are you feeling?” George asked, his tone nice and soft. Dream’s gaze finally left George’s, looking at himself, lifting his arms to examine them, they were all covered in bandages, he sat up slowly, with the help of George of course.   
His eyes wandered down his body, he was in different clothing...They were George’s clothes, shorts and a big T-shirt that fitted him just perfectly. 

“George?” Dream looked back up at George who was smiling down at him.

“No...he.h-he left you’re fake no...he wouldn’t come back..nono,” Dream’s eyes pricked with tears that quickly turned into a running stream of water down his face, his hands covered his face.

“Wait no Dream...shh no it’s okay, I’m here, it’s me okay? I’m not leaving..” George wrapped his hands around Dream, holding him in a comforting manner, whispering sweet nothings to calm his lover down.

“Y-you...he-here? Really...here?” his broken voice made George’s heartbreak into tiny pieces.

“Yes baby I’m here and I’m not leaving, I got you okay?” George’s sweet voice helped calm Dream down, he sat up, drying his tears, scooting away from George, and putting on his damaged mask. 

After a long silence and of Dream trying to pull himself back together, he finally responded,

“Why did you come back?” George, slowly stood up, walking towards Dream, keeping some distance though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> please tell me what you would like to see happen next and if there should be a happy or sad ending??
> 
> Remember to take care yourselves! drink water, eat food, sleep, and take breaks!
> 
> (more is still yet to come for this one)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave request!
> 
> remember to take care of yourselves. Drink water, eat food, sleep, and take breaks!
> 
> bai for now^^


End file.
